


Everything's coming up Chloe

by hollygolightly_doolittle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst and Feels, Dementia, F/M, Light Angst, Old Age, Post-Season 4, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygolightly_doolittle/pseuds/hollygolightly_doolittle
Summary: Thirty years after their heartbreaking farewells, Chloe Decker has been living with Alzheimer's Disease. Most of her human friends are dead, and she barely has any recollection of her 'non-human' friends or her now-adult daughter.One day, she gets a surprise visit from a tall, well-dressed stranger. Even though the disease has decayed her memories, she can't help but feel that she's connected to him somehow.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Everything's coming up Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea in my head of an AU where Lucifer returns to Earth, only to find that decades have gone by and that Chloe has been sick with Alzheimer's for years. I did some research on Alzheimer's to keep it as accurate as possible, but may have gotten some details wrong.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Update: Thank you all for 666 views! The Devil is pleased 😈

_“Please… Don’t go! I love you.”_

_“It was you, Chloe. Always has been.”_

**_30 years later…_ **

“Chloe, you have a visitor.”

Chloe Decker had her back turned to the door, where she blankly stared out the window of her room. It was a beautiful sunny day, and the rays felt warm and comforting on her ageing face – but she wouldn’t have been able to tell you that. She also heard the voice of the nurse calling to her, but she didn’t appear to acknowledge the nurse at all. In fact, Chloe hadn’t been herself since she was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s nearly a decade prior. Those years leading up to the diagnosis hadn’t been very kind to the former Detective Decker, with one tragedy happening after another – beginning with her ex-husband, Dan being killed in the line of duty to protect her from a perp, Linda dying from ovarian cancer two years later, Ella returning to Detroit to take care of her dying mother, and Chloe’s daughter, Trixie nearly dying after the birth of Chloe’s first grandchild. And these were the _humans_ in her life. The others in her life – Amenadiel and Mazikeen – Chloe hadn’t seen the former since he took Linda up to Heaven twelve years ago, the latter had made sporadic appearances in the last few decades. Chloe last had contact with Maze ten years ago, just before her diagnosis. When Chloe was officially diagnosed with Alzheimer’s following a few mental breakdowns, she laughed. First Dan dies, then Linda, and Trixie just had her own brush with death. What’s one more shitty thing for her to suffer in her already over-suffering life? Everything’s really coming up Chloe! It really seemed like God thought her life was one giant cosmic joke to Him. Given her history with God’s family, she probably wouldn’t have been too far off.

What made her truly realize that something was wrong with her was that when she attempted to tell the story of a case involving a nudist retreat, she couldn’t remember the shenanigans her partner had done to get into the retreat. In fact, she couldn’t even remember name of her former partner. The memory of her former partner – the man she loved – was one of the first things to fade away, Chloe would cry for days because she wasn’t able to hold on to these precious memories. She never told her daughter the real reason for her tears. Chloe began to forget about the cases she worked on, the street she lived on, and little details like the date and the weather. Soon after, she forgot her name, her family, her career, and knowledge of basic tasks.

Three years following her diagnosis, Trixie made the difficult decision to check her mother in to a nursing home. Over the next few years, Chloe began to see Maisie, her granddaughter, as her own daughter, while Trixie herself slowly became a stranger to her mother. Chloe had called out to her father, reverting back to a time where she relied on her father for protection. One episode had the nurses find Chloe scream, “TAKE ME TO HELL! TAKE ME WITH YOU!” This very concerning episode was brought up to Trixie during her next visit, leaving her speechless. Even though it had been a long time since it was explicitly mentioned, Trixie still had an idea of what – actually, _who_ – her mother was referring to during this episode. However, she didn’t say anything to the nurses for fear that they might hurt her mother – or have her mother hurt herself. Aside from this, Chloe was regularly visited by Trixie, her now-11 year old granddaughter, Maisie; and her new grandson, Ellis, who was 5 years-old. Chloe’s former co-worker and long-time friend, Ella had also come up to Los Angeles to visit a few times, but Chloe was never lucid enough to be able to remember her, leaving Ella heartbroken after every visit.

What made Chloe’s current visitor special is that he was neither Trixie, Ella, or her grandchildren. This visitor was a tall, handsome, impeccably dressed man. He wore an expensive three-piece suit with an expensive haircut to match. He wore a self-assured smile on his face, but there was a sadness in his eyes when he saw Chloe’s immobile form in her chair by the window.

“She’s been catatonic for the last month,” the nurse told the handsome visitor. “Even visits from her grandchildren haven’t been able to get her out of this state.”

“Well, no matter,” the visitor said. There was a lilt to his voice – it didn’t sound American? “I’ve come all this way to visit Ms. Decker. I intend to make use of every minute I have with her. Would you mind giving us some time alone…” He read the nurse’s nametag. “Paul?” The nurse smiled at him dreamily. “Thank you, Paul. I’ll let you know if I require any assistance from you.” The visitor quietly shooed the nurse out before closing the door and letting out a sigh of relief.

“Bloody Hell,” he muttered. “I thought he’d never leave.” The visitor walked over to the window, and pulled up a chair to face Chloe.

The smile in his face began to falter as he sat down. He had a decent understanding of how dementia affects the family and loved ones of the patients, where all seven stages of grieving occur all at once. He couldn’t imagine what her offspring was going through. He looked at the picture frames on the nightstand next to Chloe’s bed. One was of the little urchin as he remembered her: smiling, curious, and happy-go-lucky. The larger picture frame on the right had the little urchin in an embrace with a younger male child and a woman he vaguely recognized, despite feeling that he had never seen her before. Then it hit him, the _woman_ was the little urchin, and she had grown to have two little urchins of her own.

“Is that the little urchin?” he asked the catatonic Chloe, pointing to the larger picture frame. “And she’s created little sub-urchins of her own! I never understood the need for humans to procreate more of these tiny creatures, but I assume you must be very proud.” She remained motionless. Although he tried to keep up a brave face for her, his eyes couldn’t hide that he was heartbroken. Chloe didn’t understand why he would look heartbroken, she doesn’t know him. Did she? The way he looked at her, dark eyes filled with longing and a yearn for… her?

“I know it’s been a long time since we last saw each other,” he mournfully said to her, “and I know this isn’t the best time because well… you don’t even remember your own name, much less know who I am. But I promised myself that I would come back to you when I’ve gotten things under control, and I am a man of my word.” He gently picked up Chloe’s hand and placed it into his own. “I’ve lived for many a millennia. But our partnership, however brief it was,” he caught his breath, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. “I told you many years ago that you made me vulnerable. You still make me vulnerable, even now, after all this time. I never forgot you when I went away. You were the only thing that kept me going to rule over a kingdom of fire and brimstone, demons, torturers, and tortured souls. I know you can’t talk to me, or remember me, but believe me when I say I did this to protect you from powers beyond any human’s imagination. I’ve convinced myself that leaving you was the best thing I could ever do for humanity, for Charlie, for Linda, Miss Lopez, your offspring, even Dan the Douche. But especially you, Chloe. I kept you all safe. Even after all of this,” he gestured to the room, “I’ve regretted that decision. I should have stayed. I should have stayed and fought them here on Earth… because it would mean I wouldn’t have to leave you.

“Chloe, our partnership. It was the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. _You_ are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me, Chloe. I love you. And when you die, I won’t take you to Hell. Someone like you, someone as good as you, doesn’t deserve Hell. I don’t care if it pisses off Dear Old Dad, I’ll personally take you to Heaven myself if it means facing His wrath. I would do anything to save you from an eternity of torture. Even if it means we’ll never see each other again.”

Chloe turned her head to face the visitor. This man… something in her mind was telling her that there was something about him. He felt… familiar. Was he special to her in some way? A relative? No. A friend? Close, but something inside Chloe told her that it was more than that. A lover? Maybe? The pleading helplessness on his face… she had seen it before, but it looked different. In front of her, Chloe saw an attractive man, but she recalled that this helplessness was also seen on a striking, monstrous red face… a face that she should be scared of, but she wasn’t… Something was telling her that both faces – handsome and demonic – belonged to the same man. No. It can’t be. He hasn’t aged a day. After all these years. _Immortality will do that to you_. _Do you spell that with one ‘m’ or two?_ Something clicked in Chloe’s mind.

_“What is that? A stage name?”_

_“God-given, I’m afraid.”_

_“Put some clothes on, we are professionals.”_

_“I’d never lie to you, Detective.”_

_“Do not touch. The charred crotch.”_

_“You deserve someone better. And well… I’m not worth it.”_

_“You’re probably right.”_

_“Oh, Detective…”_

_“Just think of me as your guardian devil.”_

_“Shoot me in the leg. Go on, SHOOT ME!”_

_“If I pushed this in your chest, it would kill you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Because I’m close to you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“But you jumped in front of it anyways?”_

_“Yes. And I’d do it again. And again. Don’t you know that, Detective?”_

_“You can’t leave me! I’m so sorry about how I reacted when I first saw your face… Please… Don’t go! I love you. Please…”_

_“We were wrong about something else in the prophecy. My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. Always has been.”_

Chloe felt her eyes brimming with tears before letting out a small sob. “Lucifer.” She reached her hand out to touch his face, it still felt as she remembered. “It’s you. It’s really you.”

Lucifer smiled, a real smile this time, that she had remembered him. Tears of joy rolled down his face when he kissed her forehead. 

“Hello, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my one-shot! I was thinking of writing another part (an epilogue) where we meet an adult Trixie and her children, let me know if you want me to write this! Any review and/criticism welcome! I'm always looking to improve my writing.


End file.
